Necesidad
by ILSLy
Summary: Porque no puede, sin Draco Malfoy no puede, sin Malfoy no es él...contenido MA
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_**Autorreflexión:**__ Si la pobre JK supiera lo que hago con sus queridos e inocentes personajes, seguro me demandaría…_

_**Advertencias**__: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)). Repito, contenido SLASH chico-chico. Sino os gusta, pos ¿Como llegaron aquí so perverts? No me hago responsable de sus posibles adicciones a posteridad ¿oki?. _

_**Dedicatoria**__: a mis hermanas Ceci y Natt. Porque si, porque las amo._

_**Short fic Drarry que constará co capítulos cortos.**__ Nacido de un arrebato total de locura y una falta de sueño por trabajo más una sobredosis de chocolate oscuro con café (si, bebo eso), al principio solo quería escribir la frase __**"oh joder…porque por el puto Merlín que bien se sentía Draco Malfoy en su interior"**__ en boca de Harry y todo el resto salió completamente solo ¿Cómo? Ni idea…Estoy loca, lo sé. Así que ámenme como yo les amo XD._

_Espero lo disfruten._

**Necesidad**

Merlín, iba a morir…

Estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

Su cabello; tirado hacia atrás de manera dolorosa pero excitante, halado por una mano demandante que lo sujeta con una fuerza enfermiza…

Su cuerpo, desnudo y sudado, friccionando contra la rugosa superficie de un árbol tan frío como podía estarlo un puto árbol en el medio de un bosque a la mitad del invierno Ingles… pero su piel, cada maldito poro de su bien jodida piel, derretía todo el hielo granizado que cubría el árbol dichoso que lo sostenía, porque su piel estaba _caliente_, ardía tanto que quemaba como brazas del infierno.

Su voz; lanzando gritos al cielo, enronquecida por el placer. Pidiendo, rogando, implorando por más, por más de aquello que lo estaba enloqueciendo al punto de no retorno. Por más de aquello que lo estaba matando.

Por más Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, aquel que le otorga aquellas estocadas rápidas, cortas y violentas que golpean en su interior con un delicioso rictus entre el dolor y el placer. Draco Malfoy, aquel que le enloquece, con una mano hundida en su cabello azabache y otra en su cadera, asiéndose sobre el hueso de su pelvis con dolorosa y excitante presión. Draco Malfoy, el cabrón que lo está follando sin misericordia, el que le está haciendo gritar, rogar y pedir, el que le está haciendo vivir, olvidando hasta su nombre.

Draco…Malfoy, el que lo está convirtiendo en el _jodido niño que vivió_, literalmente.

Y él, Harry Potter; ruega, ruega por que le de más, por que por favor vaya más, más y más adentro, duro, profundo. _Por favor_… Y Harry, sostenido precariamente de aquel árbol en el medio de aquel solitario y congelado bosque de mierda, piensa y sabe qué debería de tener un poco más de dignidad, de resistirse un poco a los embates de Malfoy quien lo jode como sino hubiera mañana (porque al parecer _no habrá_ un mañana) pero no puede, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Malfoy dentro de él, no puede resistir sin que Malfoy lo destroce de placer, no puede aguantar ni un segundo más sin que Malfoy golpee dentro de su cuerpo con furiosa velocidad, ahogándolo, matándolo y a la vez, haciéndolo vivir como nunca.

Porque no puede, sin Draco Malfoy no puede, sin Malfoy no es él porque, _oh joder_…porque, por el puto Merlín, porque que bien se sentía Draco Malfoy en su interior. Porque Draco Malfoy lo hace sentir que vive, que vale la pena, lo hace olvidar, lo hace sentir humano.

Es Malfoy; solo Malfoy, en su interior, golpeando rítmicamente, gimiendo al unísono, diciéndole "mierda… Potter" con su voz de vocales arrastradas. Sin nombres, sin distinciones, sin Guerra a cuestas, sin Marcas ni cicatrices. Solo son ellos, allí, entregándose.

Es Malfoy, si, es solo él. Dentro, fuera, sobre su cuerpo, por todos lados, cubriéndolo con el suyo propio, marcándolo, tomándolo, jodiéndolo, follándolo, haciéndolo suyo, amándolo.

No, eso no._ Aquello _no era amor, distaba de serlo. Era sexo.

Animal, salvaje, primitivo, ardiente, pasional, violento y posesivo, más intimo que el amor. Ellos estaban por encima del Amor.

_Aquello era necesidad_.

Necesidad pura e instintiva de poseerse, de tenerse. De perderse en la piel del otro, de borrarse a besos el nombre y el apellido, el pasado y el presente. Era necesidad de

sentirse humanos, de perderse en el placer básico del sexo.

Era la necesidad del todo y de la nada.

De fundirse el uno en el otro.

Por un momento se pregunta ¿Cómo ellos dos, de entre todas las personas, han llegado hasta allí?

Malfoy jadea, halando su cabello y obligándolo a arquear la espalda hasta tocar su pecho, frío por el clima, sudoroso por el sexo.

El contraste lo hace gemir, alto y fuerte.

Y éste se clava en su interior, perforándolo hasta el centro mismo de la tierra, atravesándolo de lado a lado, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, con precisión y locura. Tocando allí, justo allí, allí… así Merlín, si…joder, ahí donde lo hace enloquecer, jadeando sobre su cuello, subiendo una de sus piernas para tener mejor acceso, golpeando su pecho contra la superficie del árbol, aplastándolo con su cuerpo y soltando entre sus labios un gemido que sonó a la necesidad que los está matando.

-Joder…Harry…- le dice, entre dientes, a la fuerza y ya no es Potter, ya no es él.

Es solo _Harry_, lo que _Draco_ necesita.

Y con un grito, se deja perder.

Es éxtasis en su mayor denominación, explotando a su alrededor, consumiendo sus energías, traducidas en gemidos largos y en su miembro convulso que suelta interminables hilos de espeso elixir que Draco, con una codicia lasciva, ordeña de su interior. Es un todo blanco y brillante que lo enceguece, que lo adormece, que extrae hasta la última partícula de su alma.

Draco lo exprime, saca todo lo que hay en él, dejándolo desvalido.

Su cuerpo queda en el limbo, mientras es conciente de que Draco sigue embistiéndolo, buscando su propia liberación y que cada vez hay más contacto salvaje. Lo empuja y su torso se araña mientras a duras penas se puede sostener de aquel viejo y frío tronco. La superficie helada lo hace gemir de nuevo de manera lastimera y eso parece enloquecer a Draco, aun más.

Su cuerpo es aplastado, devorado, tomado con desesperación, usado para descargar una ira que Draco no era conciente de guardar.

Si, Draco Malfoy lo usa, para follárselo, para joderlo, para destrozarlo.

Para matarlo.

Pero eso a él no le importa, no mientras Draco lo haga sentir así, así de necesitado.

Sus dedos pálidos y largos se clavan sin misericordia en su piel y Harry siente los espasmos del orgasmo recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, siente su esencia bañar su interior, golpeando sus entrañas hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Draco hala su cabello una vez más y por primera vez: lo besa.

Mierda…

Y lo siente, siente su miembro resbaladizo deslizarse aun por su interior, siente su semen cayendo caliente por entre sus muslos, siente su corazón latir fuerte, tan rápido como él a entrado una y otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo. Y se envicia.

La necesidad es imperiosa. Lo mata, lanza un latigazo de urgencia en la boca de su estomago. Harry necesita…

Necesita…necesita…

Necesita más.

Más Draco.

N/A: Hola! ¿Cómo están mis amados lectores? Espero que estupendamente. Pues ¿Qué les cuento? Este fic era originalmente un OS, y la trama creció y creció ella sola, hasta que fue una burbuja indetenible dentro de mi mente, con Harry y Draco contándome muchas cosas "interesantes" que me tomaré mi tiempo en transmitirles con todo mi amor.

Es un Short fic, pero que no se con exactitud cuando podré actualizar. Así que tan solo disfrútenlo y si desean continuar leyendo, agreguen a alerts y esperen la sorpresiva actualización. Es un fic que hago por el puro y neto placer de shippear el Drarry (y quizás se me cuele algún Harco) así que me lo tomaré con calma. ^^ Espero que, aun así, continúen conmigo y con ellos.

Me despido, les dejo un beso enorme!

Kisses

IL

PD:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_**Autorreflexión:**__ Si la pobre JK supiera lo que hago con sus queridos e inocentes personajes, seguro me demandaría…_

_**Advertencias**__: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)). Repito, contenido SLASH chico-chico. Sino os gusta, pos ¿Como llegaron aquí so perverts? No me hago responsable de sus posibles adicciones a posteridad ¿oki?. _

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a __**Cary**__, quien me MATO de la risa con su primer RR para este fic. XD nena, gracias, tus comentarios me hacen el día. Y si, el jalón de cabello SI era necesario XD Espero poder responderte pronto todos tus comentarios, mientras, que sepas que los leo y que te adoro. ;)_

_N/A: Segundo capitulo, creo yo algo incoherente…pero trate de transcribir lo mejor que pude la historia que Harry y Draco quisieron contarme. Gracias a todos por marcar la historia en favoritos y alertas, son los mejores, LOS AMO! Un Muack desde Venezuela._

_Espero lo disfruten._

**Necesidad #2**

Se visten en silencio. De todas maneras es poco lo que deben decirse entre los dos ya que el destino se cierne sobre sus vidas de manera inexorable. ¿Qué sentido tenía dar explicaciones o pedir compromisos?

Lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos…era solamente el desenlace de una historia mal contada, mal vivida. ¿Que pudieron ser? ¿Qué podrían ser?

Era irrelevante.

Harry suspira, subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón y colocándose el suéter de lana gris por sobre la cabeza.

Se niega a verlo, se niega a traslucir lo que siente, lo que desea.

Lo que necesita.

Es Malfoy quien habla primero.

-Han enviado a Scabior a seguirlos…- comenta, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Harry se gira un poco y lo ve. Draco Malfoy está de pie, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y mirándolo fijamente.

Se estremece y la sensación de necesitar fundirse de nuevo con él es casi destructiva. Lo ahoga.

Decide decirle lo que tenía que decirle al principio de todo, cuando hacía más de media hora había llamado a Krekcher para que buscara a Malfoy y lo trajera ante él. En el suelo lleno de hojarascas congeladas del bosque de Dean, yace el libro de Rita Sketer y entonces, viendo el rostro del anciano Dumbledore, suelta lo que tenía que decir.

-Necesito tu varita.- Malfoy guarda silencio y cuando Harry lo ve, se da cuenta de que éste lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi varita? – el rubio sonríe socarronamente, como si Harry hubiera dicho una estupidez muy grande. - ¿La quieres ahora, o te la envuelvo para regalo? –Harry logra sonreír, a pesar de todo. A pesar de la amenaza de muerte sobre su cabeza, a pesar de la fatalidad inminente de su destino, a pesar de la oscuridad en sus caminos, del abismo entre ellos, _Draco logra hacerlo sonreír_.

Toma el libro entre sus manos y se gira.

No quiere verlo más…quizás, si no lo ve…aquella sensación de acuciante de necesidad pura desaparezca.

-No, a su tiempo. Solo quería que lo supieras. Tomaré tu varita, la necesito. – dice, tratando infructuosamente de sonar firme.

_Silencio_.

Y Harry siente el peso de esa mirada opalina sobre su cuello, insistente y penetrante.

Traga con dificultad, con el sabor a él aun impregnado en sus papilas, mareándolo. Es un sabor que debería ser ilegal, sabor a guerra, a sexo, a sudor, a prohibido. Un sabor enemigo, un sabor de odio y reglas rotas.

-¿No piensas decirme porque?- le oye preguntarle y… _oh-por-Merlín_, está allí, justo a su espalda, respirando sobre su nuca y su voz suena a amenaza y a deseo mal contenido.

Harry cierra los ojos y bota el aire que no sabe que ha estado conteniendo cuando su propio silencio se extiende más allá de lo aceptable y Malfoy lo voltea con brusquedad y lo obliga a mirarlo de frente.

-_Jo…der…_- suspira al mirar aquel rostro tan cerca y Harry no es conciente, para nada, de haber dicho aquello en voz alta y cuando lo hace siente su cara arder mientras una sonrisa lenta aparece en los labios que están apenas separados de los suyos. Exhalando su aliento de vicio justo sobre él, tentándolo.

El tiempo se detiene en sus ojos, se miden por unos segundos antes de que el inevitable asedio comience. Antes de que Malfoy sea Draco y se lance sobre él, saqueando sus labios.

Draco no sabe dulce, ni salado, no sabe a amor ni a promesas. Sabe a él, a frío, a lucha, a Guerra. Draco sabe a lujuria, a sexo. Sabe a habitaciones con sabanas húmedas y gemidos en la oscuridad.

Gimen, jadean, se empujan, golpean y besan. Se funden, se abrazan.

Harry grita un poco cuando su espalda vuelve a golpear un árbol y su voz se pierde dentro de los labios de Draco quien absorbe su alma como si fuera lo último que hará en su vida. Aquellos besos lo desbordan, aquella manera de ser del rubio lo domina.

Lo toma del cabello platinado y lo obliga a separarse de él. Harry deja que su boca busque su propio destino, deja que trace caminos serpenteantes por el cuello pálido y vibrante de gemidos. Es demasiado enviciante, es un sabor salado, a sudor, que le inunda el paladar.

De nuevo, gime y siente como sus venas arden. Quiere poseerlo, quiere tenerlo entre sus brazos y volver a fundirse en uno solo. Harry necesita aquel fuego que lo consume para sentirse vivo.

Lo necesita a él.

A Draco.

Sus manos cobran vida propia y su cuelan entre pliegues y pliegues de ropa oscura como las alas de un cuervo, sus dedos se aferran a cada trozo de piel con la que hace contacto y sus sentidos se deleitan con la visión de Malfoy rindiéndose poco a poco ante él. A la visión de sus labios mordidos, de sus mejillas encendidas, y sus ojos como puñales atravesándolo de un lado al otro, ordenándole a no parar jamás.

La piel de Draco arde, sus dedos tiemblan, sus manos nerviosas se abren paso y toman por fin, victoriosas; aquel trozo de carne y piel tirante y viril que tanto desea poseer. Lo toma, lo aprieta, lo acaricia rudamente de arriba hacia abajo, aflojando en la base y otorgando un suave respiro al subir.

Draco respira erráticamente, sus manos apoyadas sobre el tronco a cada lado de su rostro lo mantienen prisionero entre su cuerpo y el bosque. Y Harry se siente poderoso porque sabe que es Malfoy y no solo Draco quien no lo dejará salir de allí hasta que culmine con lo que ha vuelto a comenzar, se siente victorioso por el deseo palpitante que sostiene entre sus manos. Un deseo que corre por él.

Alza la mirada y la clava en el rubio con determinación. Quiere hacerle saber que le necesita, y quiere encontrar esa necesidad plasmada en aquel rostro inhumanamente perfecto. Humedece sus labios de manera tentadora sin apartar la mirada y los ojos de Draco brillan con intensidad.

Tantos meses…y aquellos ojos se han vuelto una constante indispensable en su vida.

_Están en Grimmauld Place. Es 30 de Agosto y Harry Potter no puede creer quien se ha Aparecido en la sala de estar de la casa de su padrino. _

_Es Draco Malfoy, ni más ni menos. Y se ven, traspasándose con la mirada hasta más allá del alma, se ven a los ojos por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Ron y Hermione irrumpen en la habitación y rompen con el hechizo que allí se gestaba._

_Harry parpadea. No quiere procesar lo que un solo segundo de mirar a los ojos de Malfoy le ha hecho sentir._

_-¡¿Malfoy?! – grita la segunda, poniéndose en guardia con la varita en alto, Ron se coloca frente a él, como queriendo protegerlo de un ejercito de Mortifagos. Harry, en su estupor, hasta había olvidado que era un mago, que estaban en una guerra y que él era Harry Potter. Vagamente siente la madera de su varita golpear en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?- Malfoy gira su atención a ella por un segundo y Harry siente pesada la ausencia de su mirada._

_-Granger, esta casa es de mi familia, tanto como lo es ahora de Potter, ¿En verdad creíste que unos simples hechizos de ocultación hechos por ti, me impedirían la entrada?- pregunta con sorna y obviedad. Harry no puede evitar que las comisuras de sus labios tiren en una minúscula sonrisa.- y, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, estoy aquí porque necesitaba confirmar con mis propios ojos que Potter en verdad era lo suficientemente idiota para esconderse en el lugar más obvio de todos. – completa, sonriendo socarronamente._

_-¿Y eso a ti que te importa Malfoy? ¿Vienes a delatarnos? ¿O vienes a matar a Harry?- pregunta Ron, a la defensiva. Malfoy vuelve a fijar su vista en él y Harry traga pesadamente. _

_Su garganta arde. ¿Por qué Malfoy lo miraba así? _

_-Potter, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.- le suelta rápidamente e ignora por completo el berrinche de Ron y Hermione. _

_-¡Estas loco si piensas que te vamos a dejar solo con Harry, Mortifago! – grita Ron. _

_Malfoy no deja de mirarlo. No deja de verlo nunca y eso es lo que impulsa a Harry a hablar._

_-Déjennos hablar.-pide en voz baja. Ron y Hermione voltean a verlo tan deprisa que parecen haberse dislocado el cuello. Malfoy sigue mirándolo y mirándolo…_

_-¡Harry!_

_-¿qué?..._

_El muchacho encara a sus amigos y el solo apartar su mirada de Malfoy lo hace sentir como si saliera de una superficie acuática muy profunda, pesa. Con un gesto lánguido saca su propia varita, mostrándoselas._

_-Déjennos hablar- vuelve a pedir, más firme.- se defenderme bien de él. Confíen en mi._

_Es casi un alivio cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos y Harry se siente a solas con el rubio._

_-¿Qué es lo que en realidad haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿No creíste que me comí toda esa estupidez que le dijiste a Hermione, cierto? ¿Qué quieres?- éste se fue acercando a él a cada palabra que le decía y pronto Harry se encontró golpeando su espalda contra la pared. Tragó una, dos, tres veces._

_Le costaba respirar._

_-Vine a advertirte algo, Potter. _

_-¿Perdón?- le preguntó. Malfoy se había acercado tanto…mierda, podía discernir el tono exacto del gris de sus ojos y la manera en como su cabello lacio y rubio cubría indecentes porciones de piel de su rostro. Contuvo un jadeo ante la abrumante necesidad de apartar un mechón que caía sobre su pestaña derecha._

_- Mi Padre me obligó a venir acá. Él no creía que se hubieran escondido en la vieja casa de la abuela Black, ya que era demasiado obvio, hasta para ti. Me dijo que viniera a espiar, que te atrapara si era posible antes de que partieras a Hogwarts…- el rubio rodó los ojos perceptiblemente.- Como si, en serio, después de todo y como está la Guerra tu fueras a suicidarte yendo a Hogwarts, en eso yo sabía que Granger no sería tan idiota. El punto es que me enviaron aquí, que todos esperan hallarte al salir de esta casucha mañana cuando vayas a __Charring__ Cross, y vine a advertírtelo. No salgan hasta que dejen de vigilar la casa, ahora mismo deben tener uno o dos vigilando afuera… _

_-¿Por qué…tú…- logra preguntar Harry, buscando la voz perdida en su garganta. Le avergüenza lo débil que ha salido su pregunta. Traga en grueso cuando Malfoy sonríe de medio lado y se aparta un paso de él._

_-¿Por qué te estoy ayudando?- culmina la pregunta y Harry se encuentra asintiendo.- ¿Qué no es bastante evidente, Potter? _

_-No-responde bruscamente y Malfoy alza una ceja. Harry carraspea y se explica suavemente.- Ron tiene razón, eres un Mortifago. Yo…- Harry se detiene en seco cuando Malfoy vuelve a acortar distancias y esta vez lo toma por el brazo y lo aplasta contra la mohosa pared de la habitación en donde están._

_-¿Tu? ¿Qué sabes tu de mi? – le pregunta el rubio, con ira mal contenida. Harry gime suavemente a causa del dolor en su brazo. Malfoy le está cortando la circulación._

_-Yo…yo te vi, aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía…- le confiesa en voz baja. Malfoy aprieta el agarre mientras su mirada se vuelve totalmente opaca._

_-No sabes nada de mi, Potter…nada…-le susurra venenosamente y sus dedos se clavan inmisericorde contra su brazo. Harry gime un poco más fuerte. _

_-Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué habrías de estar ayudándome?¿Porque habría de confiar en ti?- Malfoy lo suelta bruscamente y Harry se deja caer un poco, resbalando por la pared. Malfoy tira de él y lo sostiene a su altura._

_- Porque quiero ¿entendiste?- le responde espetándole con frialdad. –No pidas más explicaciones que esas, Potter; porque no las hay. Te voy a ayudar porque quiero, no hay más que eso. Porque eres un Gryffindor imbecil e inútil y perderán la Guerra sin alguien desde dentro. No confíes en mi sino te da la puta gana, es tu problema ¿De acuerdo? – su voz suena peligrosa. Traga grueso y se lleva la mano hasta donde Malfoy ha tomado su brazo._

_Respira, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces._

_-De acuerdo- acepta quedamente, su voz suena ronca y débil. Traga de nuevo y la mirada opalina resplandece, siguiendo el lento subir y bajar de su nuez de Adán._

_Malfoy está tan cerca…algo en su estomago ruge con intensidad. El calor corporal de aquel otro hombre lo esta llevando a un abismo, siente como toda su piel grita por contacto. Allí, donde Malfoy ha estrangulado su brazo le arde de dolor pero es el dolor más adictivo del planeta. _

_No se mueven. Harry siente su corazón palpitar rudamente contra sus oídos y de pronto es conciente de todo, de absolutamente todo en aquel reducido espacio en el que cohabitan los dos por el momento. Es conciente del mueble derruido donde Hermione ha dejado media docena de libros, es conciente del armario roto en la pared, del Reloj alto sobre el dintel de la puerta, siente el movimiento de cada cuadro durmiente en la habitación. Siente el sudor correr por su propio cuerpo; una gota gorda y pesada que baja por su nuca y se funde en su espalda, sus manos temblar incontrolablemente, sus dedos ansiosos por adelantarse par de centímetros hasta tomar al hombre frente a él, siente el deseo de sus labios, al ardor de cada partícula de su cuerpo. Siente su respiración y la de Malfoy fundirse y es eso lo que lo consume por completo._

_Es la primera vez que siente aquella necesidad desbordante._

_Está tan cerca…solo tiene que alzar el rostro, dar medio paso y…_

_Harry suelta aire cuando Malfoy toma distancia de manera repentina. Como si la mera cercanía entre ambos lo hubiera afectado tanto como a él. _

_-Estaré en contacto, Potter- dice, con su voz de silabas arrastradas y Harry siente como si cada letra le rozara la piel. Se estremece y su cuerpo entero tiembla.- No hagas ninguna estupidez._

Si, Malfoy era una constante necesaria en su vida. Toda su ayuda, su presencia…su cercanía eran algo que lo mantenían vivo. Y siempre volvía, siempre estaba allí, con sus comentarios mordaces, con su actitud desafiante, pero nunca traicionándolo, nunca cediendo a la presión de la Guerra. Siempre allí, arriesgándose junto a él.

Y cuando cruzaron _aquella_ línea…cuando cedieron a aquella maldita necesidad…Draco Malfoy se había transformado en el Éter que lo hacía seguir.

Lo necesita, como al aire.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, sus manos se han vuelto expertas demandantes y acarician sin cesar, amoldando la piel a su alcance. Y ahora es Malfoy quien gime fuertemente, quien se muerde un labio con saña, quien suda a mares mientras su placer va in crecendo.

Harry acelera sus caricias con experticia, y graba en sus retinas la imagen sensual de aquel rostro que lo desquiciaba. Graba para siempre en sus memorias el rictus erótico de aquellos labios enrojecidos entreabiertos para él, jadeando justo allí, por él.

Se muerde un labio.

Es tentador.

-_Harry…_- gime Draco, y _maldición_, hay tanta_ necesidad_ en aquel gemido que Harry siente como sus entrañas arden de placer. Es un torrente de lava pura por sus venas, escindiendo su cuerpo y borrando su mente.

-Dámelo, Draco…-suplica con voz ronca y siente, deleitado, como el rubio tiembla ante sus palabras y rinde su cuerpo.

Draco grita y explota.

Olas cálidas inundan su mano y él se baña en ellas, las remueve con infinito placer y saca hasta la última gota que hay dentro de Draco. Lo vacía con sus manos mientras el rubio tiembla sin dejar de observarlo con fascinación.

Y entonces, todo se trastorna.

Un rictus adolorido deforma el rostro a Draco tan repentinamente que Harry se asusta y lo sostiene entre sus brazos cuando el rubio, segundos después, comienza a gritar y gritar. Esta vez por causa de un intenso dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Draco!- le grita, sintiendo como éste cae por entre sus brazos y llega hasta el piso congelado y lleno de hojarasca.

-Es…él…-gruñe Draco entre dientes y de inmediato grita, llevándose la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo.

Y Harry comprende.

-¡Vete! –le grita. Esta asustado. Si Voldemort lo está llamando…es demasiado peligroso si Draco no se Aparece de inmediato donde lo esté solicitando…. Lo pone en pie a la fuerza y Draco lo ve a los ojos. Hay un miedo latente allí y aquello lo asusta más.-Draco…ve, es peligroso. Ve, no tardes más.

Draco asiente y se lo quita de encima, arreglándose rápidamente la ropa.

-Volveré.- le promete. Y Harry se queda con la palabra en la boca y un nudo ahogándolo en el pecho cuando éste se gira y se Desaparece.

Quiere gritar del miedo y la frustración.

Su corazón palpita desbocado. Draco tiene que volver.

Harry _necesita_ que Draco pueda volver.

* * *

n/a: Bueno, hello. Como están? estoy aqui con una nueva entrega de este fic. Agradesco, de nuevo, a todos por comenzar a seguir la historia. Les cuento que he estado un poco desanimada y fuera de foco, así que por eso no he podido escribir nada más. mi trabajo me consume TOTALMENTE el tiempo y eso me frustra con enormidad porque tengo MILES de ideas que necesitan ser plasmadas...Estoy inconforme con el resultado de este capitulo, sin embargo espero que lñes haya gustado y cumpla con sus espectativas.

me despido! por ahora.

Kisses

IL


End file.
